


lay me down in your shipward eyes

by mlraven



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/F, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: Eve and Nicole, through time.





	lay me down in your shipward eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



> Happy Chocobox, burglebezzlement!
> 
> I hope you like this odd little fic :)
> 
> Thanks for an excellent beta go to the_rck!

Once, she looked up at their reflections in the mirror, watched herself kiss the join of Nicole’s neck and shoulder. She saw Nicole’s eyes go soft, unguarded in a way they both knew was precious; dangerous.

She forced away any thoughts about the inevitable implosion, swallowing against a lump in her throat.

She didn’t need to say it; it blanketed them like a haze of smog, sheltering them from the outside world and emphasizing its darkness by turn.  
  
  


She comes back to herself slowly, led by the feathery touch of Nicole’s index finger against her wrist.

They’re lying in bed, curled around each other, cooling down from their frenetic lovemaking.

Eve had received a cryptic text on her burner;  _ Safe. 52.7064/2.7418. 0805 2000. -N _ and immediately made her excuses to duck out of weekly movie night. She’s seen  _ The Lost Ark  _ six too many times, she reminded a pouting Jones, and directed the door to Shropshire.

She rolls over to face Nicole, brings a hand up to stroke her cheek. Neither speaks; neither wants to break the fragile tranquility suffusing the air.

Words belong to the real world, the one outside the doors of this tiny bed and breakfast in the rolling hills of England. They want to delay their return to reality for as long as possible, to savor the comfort they find in each other.

The world they build between their bodies, constructed anew each encounter from tender kisses and quiet caresses, becomes tangible and solid when together. The moment they reenter the outside world, their universe shatters; becomes illusory, immaterial, until they meet again.

  
  


Later, she’ll think back on this; the calm before the typhoon. She’ll wish they could have held this, fixed it in their minds in a way that not even the strongest memory-magic could tamper with.

  
  


Unwillingly, Eve feels her mind stealing away from their cocoon, across the cavern of liminal space that is the rest of the room, and back into the real world. As the ticker of concerns and to-dos that’s eternally embedded in her head whilst in the outside world splutters back up, she sighs softly.

They both know that this can only ever be ephemeral.


End file.
